It's Black!
by ColdSilver
Summary: Edward dyes his hair, and Jasper is less than impressed.


**It's Black!**

**So, just is just a light hearted little one shot that just popped in to my head one night. It's probably already been done a million times, but I just had to do it. **

**Also, Jasper and Edward swear a lot in this, so I suppose they are OOC. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. **

**Pairing: Japer/Edward**

**Summary: Edward dyes his hair, and Jasper is less than impressed. **

"It's called hair dye, asshole."

"Yeah, I can fucking see that, _asshole. _Just get rid of it!"

"Not happening."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because I like it like this."

"Well I don't."

"So?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'so'? I'm your boyfriend, my opinion should count on things like this!"

"I dyed my fucking hair, Jazz. It's not like I got my dick pierced or bought a house."

"But … your beautiful _hair! _It's … it's … _black_." I shuddered as I said the word, not wanting to believe that his beautiful bronze hair was all gone. I almost wept at the thought. Edward rolled his eyes at my shudder. _Yeah, keep rolling your eyes, fucker. You'd probably kick me in the nuts if I ever dyed _my_ hair black …_

"It's not permanent, Jasper. It'll come out after a few washes."

"Go start washing."

The look he gave me told me that I'd be suffering from a severe case of blue balls for a long, _long _time.

I had to fix this shit fast.

"Okay, look at it this way." I paused dramatically. "What would you do if I ever dyed my hair black?" Edward looked horrified at the thought.

"No fucking way." He fisted his hands in my curls and forced my head down into his neck. Now, as much as I loved his neck, I wasn't quite sure what he was doing, so I brought my arms up and patted his back so it was a kind of awkward hug. "If you ever dyed your hair without my permission, I'd fucking dump your ass." See? Totally unfair. He can dye his hair, but I need his _permission_? Pfft.

We stood there for a few minutes, Edward continuing to run his fingers through my hair whilst simultaneously keeping my head trapped in the curve of his neck.

"You know," Edward said after a long period of silence. "It wouldn't be so bad if you dyed your hair black." He pulled my head back and examined my face. "Yeah," he said excitedly. "We could match!"

I was so horrified I couldn't even speak.

"I mean," he leaned forward and cupped my crotch. "You'd look so _sexy_," he breathed against my mouth. He sensually began rubbing my cock. "Not that you're not sexy already, but your blue eyes would be so much more beautiful. And," he paused, dragging his lips over to my ear. "It'd get you laid a hell of a lot faster," he whispered, his hot breath washing over my ear, making me shudder. Edward grinned.

Smug bastard.

"If you agree," he continued. "We could, I don't know-" he licked my mouth –"get you laid right now?"

I gaped at him.

"Are you seriously _bribing _me to dye my hair? With _sex_?" Sure, I loved sex, with Edward especially, but to _bribe _me with it…

Well, shit. I must be rubbing off on my boy.

"Yup," Edward whispered, continuing his assault on my cock. Not that it was complaining. The fucker was begging for Edward's attention.

"Fine," I moaned. "You can dye my damn hair! Now let's go fuck."

His hand disappeared from my cock. My hips jerked forward, trying to follow my boy's hand. His talented hands, with those long, _strong _fingers that could do wonderful things to my …

"No. Dye your hair first, _then _get laid."

"Oh no, you don't get a say in this, asshole. I agreed to dye my hair, so we are going to fuck _right fucking now_." I threw him over my shoulder, all cave man-ey, and carried the fucker to the bedroom.

He should know better than to deny me sex. I mean, I won't deny it, Edward has me by the balls. I'd do any thing for him, even if it means dying my hair. But when it comes to sex? _I'm _the one in control, baby. If I say we should fuck in the supermarket behind the freaking vegetable stall, then we fuck.

Okay, not really. But you get the idea.

Besides, as much as my boy might protest, he loves it. Who _doesn't _love sex?

I dumped Edward on to the bed, grinning at his indignant huff.

I crawled up his body, roughly spreading his legs apart so I could lie in between them. Placing my hands either side of his head, I ground my cock into his harshly, and leaned down to kiss my boy senseless. And although it pained me to do so, when he moaned, I sat up and straddled his hips, pinning his arms down by his head.

"What's the matter, baby?" I teased at his frustrated look. "I thought you didn't want to fuck." I loved teasing Edward. It always made him so much more impatient to have sex.

"I always want to fuck," my boy grunted, trying to throw me off him. When it became apparent that I wasn't moving, he stopped and stared up at me dolefully.

"Jasper," he whined. "Just fuck me already!"

"That's all you had to say," I said as I sat up and yanked his sweats down his legs. "You're still ready from this morning aren't you?" His nod had me ripping off my own sweats, all the more desperate to be inside his tight ass already.

As I reached for a condom, Edward turned over on to all fours, pushing his ass up into the air for me. Fuck.

As I rolled the condom on, I moaned at how good it felt to touch my oozing cock.

"Jasper?" Edward called, his voice muffled. "Could you please hurry up? My dick's starting to go soft." As I grabbed the lube and began to drizzle it over my cock, I looked at Edward. I suppose the black hair _did _look really good against his pale skin, and it does make his eyes stand out more …

"Jasper!"

Shit. Time to get back to business.

As I lined up my cock against his hole, I pushed in all the way without warning, not giving my boy any time to adjust. At his gasp, I began to move. Pull all the way out, then slam it back in. Hard and rough, just the way we both like it.

If I have to pick one thing I love about Edward, it has to be the sounds he makes in bed.

"Oh, fuck! Jasper! Yes! Yes! Right there! Oooh fuck me harder baby!"

See?

I kept my rhythm, thrusting hard in to Edward relentlessly. This was my favourite place to be: inside my boy. The warmth and the tightness of his ass against my cock felt like heaven. I grunted my pleasure as my hands squeezed his hips.

"I'm coming, Jasper!"

I quickened my pace, thrusting in to my boy harder and faster, willing him to come before me. As his come erupted, warm and sticky against the bed sheets, I felt my own release coming as Edward's ass clenched against my cock.

"Fuck yes! Edward I'm-"

I sat up with a gasp. It took me a moment to realize I was in our bed with a certain wet stickiness in the front of my boxers.

Shit.

It was all a fucking dream.

A _wet _dream.

But that means …

I ripped the duvet off of the figure in bed beside me.

"Jasper! What the fuck?" My beautiful _redheaded _boyfriend cried.

"Edward!" I cried back dramatically, throwing myself at him. "You have red hair!"

"No shit, Sherlock," was his response.

"I had this … _horrible _nightmare where you dyed your hair black! And then you tried to convince me to dye my hair and then you wanted to fuck but then you said no because you wanted to fuck after I dyed my hair but then we _did _fuck and I guess it wasn't such a bad nightmare-" I was cut off from Edward's warm hand covering my mouth.

"As sexy as you'd look with black hair, can we _please _go back to sleep?" At my obviously displeased look at being interrupted, Edward carried on. "We can fuck in the morning."

I couldn't get back to sleep fast enough.

**Sorry, I just had to do the 'waking up and realising it was all a nightmare' cliché, but hey, at least it was a sexy nightmare xD **


End file.
